dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuked Files
Nuked Files is the third level of Duke It Out In D.C. in the Duke Nukem 3D expansion pack of the same name. Summary With the Lincoln Memorial behind him, Duke decides to check out the FBI. Shame the aliens thought that first. Summary to follow. Walkthrough This walkthrough is based on the Let's Rock (normal) difficulty. # When you begin, go straight down the alley, and follow the tunnel until it brings you to the front of the FBI building. Blow a hole in the front door of the building.(pipebombs are in alley around side) # Once inside the main lobby, go right and up the escalator. Ahead of you will be a locked door and a desk. Turn to the right and you will see a large hallway. Go in the first door on the left in the hallway. # You will find yourself in a room full of bookshelves. At the far end of this room is a vent close to the floor, go into it. # Once in the vent, make an immediate left and stay to the left; punching through the grate at the end. You will drop into an enclosed room that contains the YELLOW KEY. # Once you have the yellow key, climb back up on the crates and go back into the vent you just came out of. This time, make a left that takes you down. At the end of this shaft, take another left and exit the vent. # Once out of the vent, turn right and go down the little hall that is to the immediate right of the water fountain. At the end of this hall, use your yellow key on the door there. # You should now find yourself in the crime lab. Turn the corner and go through the large entranceway with the 'no smoking' sign next to it, once through, take a right into the darkness. A thin window will open in the wall, you must use your pistol to hit the button on the other side, then run around and get through the door before it closes. # Once in the little room, go around the corner and hit the switch on the computer there. # Then go back into the main lab area and you will see a vent near the floor on the far wall next to some blinking computers. Squat down and go in the vent. # Once in the vent, go straight ahead to the dead end and look for a small button on the left wall of the vent; hit it. When the door opens, go left and exit the vent. # Once out of the vent, watch out for an explosion as Pig Cops blast a hole in the ceiling. Then go right toward the explosion, then take your first left. Go down the stairs and through the door into the darkness that says 'no admittance' and 'secured area' above it. # Go straight down the darkened hall, following it around to the right at the end. Go LOOK through the first window on your right and the door at the end of the hall will open. # Once inside the brightly lit area, you will see a sealed room with bars across from where you just entered; inside there is the BLUE KEY. In order to get the door to open, you must go into the area behind you with all the free standing computers and step on the detached access plate on the floor, then run to get in the little room before the door closes. # Once you have the key, exit this area back the way you came; down the dark hall, through the security door, and up the steps to where the hole in the ceiling is. # Go left down this hall toward where it says 'EXIT', then around the corner to the right and up the stairs continuing down the hall to where it ends. (don't actually go in where it says exit) At the end, and to your left should be the locked blue door. Use your key and enter. # Once in the assistant directors office, you will see six alcoves along the wall filled with books. All but two of these open by way of a switch on the business side of the large desk. Hitting the switch each time opens a different alcove. Some alcoves have items, one an enemy, and one is a secret passage. This one is the third one from the left, has a med kit, and appears pitch black in the back. Once you get this one open jump into it. # Go through the darkness and to the right. Follow the little hall down to the end and take the small elevator down. At the bottom, exit the elevator and go straight across and into the large blue elevator which you will ride down also. # Once at the bottom, go left and through the big door marked 'danger'. At the end of this hall is a portion of the underground tunnel system that contains the RED KEY. # Once you have the key, go back the way you came, and up the big blue elevator. When you exit the elevator, take a left and de-activate the forcefield door and go through it. # Travel down this dank hall to the end and take the spiral staircase up, exiting at the first left where it says 'exit' above the doorway. # When you come out to the alleyway, go down the steps where it says 'metro', and use your red key. The exit is beyond this door. Easter eggs * The level itself makes numerous references to the popular science-fiction/supernatural series The X-Files. The first hint is the level name, playing on the title of the show. The FBI building being where Agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder reside. It could be possible Irony that the Aliens invade the FBI Building when the overall plot of the X-Files and objective of Fox Mulder within the show was to prove that Aliens exist. * A poster displaying a man in the spotlight of a UFO with the caption "The truth is somewhere" can be found within a office. A obvious reference to the popular X-Files phrase "The truth is out there". The poster also bears similar resemblence to Agent Fox Mulder's poster in his office. * A detailed office with arm chairs infront of a desk with book cases overlooking the end of the level bears striking resemblence to Assistant Director Skinner's office from the X-Files. * Upon reaching the Metro tunnel entrance at the end of the level, if the player cheats and goes beyond the nearby wall of sandbags the words "Deceive Inveigle Obfuscate" can be found. These words are from the episode titled Teliko, Season 4 Episode 03 of the X-Files. Other features * SECRET 1 - 1) near the start of level run to other side of carpark to dumpster * 2) jump on box, then ledge * 3) through window, then blow up yellow canisters * 4) pick off enemies from your safe place with ammo pick-up * SECRET 2 - 1) YELLOW KEY room, pigs blow out wall * 2) kill pigs blow up crack get goodies * SECRET 3 - 1) near the start of level, blow up crack wall to gain entry * 2) between to ecalators (travel stairs) (FBI sign) couch down, use wall, * 3) atomic health Tips * Unknown. Speedrun * Unknown. Screenshots None so far. Category:Duke It Out In D.C. levels